Exigences
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Non seulement Albafica demeure aussi inaccessible, mais en plus, il exige des quartiers privés ! Et puis quoi encore ? Mais tout ce que le Poisson exige, il le reçoit. La raison ? Il sait juste comment demander les choses à Minos… et Minos sait justement les détourner. nawak, OS.


**Dans la continuité des aventures [nawaks] d'Albafica aux enfers, cette fois-ci, celui-ci exprime ses exigences à un Minos renfrogné. Après tout, vivre h24 avec son ancien ennemi mortel... voilà quoi. **

**L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf la chose que trouve Rune :'D (allez savoir où m'est venue cette idée, au départ il ne devait y avoir qu'Alba' et Minos mais, curieusement, l'envie de caser Rune -encore- dans une fic était trop forte x) )**

**A ne pas prendre au sérieux **

* * *

><p><strong>Exigences<strong>

Les bras chargés d'ouvrages anciens, Rune, fier spectre de l'étoile céleste de l'excellence fredonnait sa musique préférée : celle du silence.

C'était une de ces journées calmes où il ne remplaçait personne au tribunal. Autrement dit : c'était rare. Très rare. Surtout depuis l'arrivée d'Albafica dans les rangs infernaux – enfin au grade de valet. Minos cherchait n'importe quel prétexte pour s'éclipser et poursuivre son poisson. Difficile de le tenir dans ses filets celui-là d'ailleurs. Une vraie anguille, il se parvenait à se faufiler entre ses mailles sans trop de difficultés. Soit Minos s'assagissait, soit il lui laissait ouvertement ces possibilités de fuites. Le connaissant, ça devait sans doute l'amuser en fait de pouvoir lui courir après.

–« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là toi ? », s'étonna finalement le Balrog en s'arrêtant, le regard baissé sur la boule de poils qui se trainait à terre.

Enfin… boule sans poil plutôt. Allez savoir ce qu'était cette chose et comment elle était parvenue ici.

La chose en question, leva deux grands yeux gris sur lui et un bruit de moteur immonde coupa le silence. Merde alors, le tracteur était en route. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien fait… !

Tenant fermement ses livres contre son torse d'une façon à la fois possessive et protectrice, Rune pointa maladroitement l'animal du bout du pied, lui intimant de ne pas l'approcher dans une veine tentative de le faire fuir.

–« Oust… Aller… File… ! Psh… ! »

Peine perdue.

Le truc lâcha un son strident pour ses pauvres oreilles et vint se frotter ouvertement à son autre jambe. Il émit un geignement désespéré.

–« Méééééé… Lâche-moi… ! Fileeeee… ! Saleté… ! »

Mais la chose resta là et osa lever de nouveau sur lui son regard suppliant. Des caresses. Des doudouces. Des poutous. Des câlinous. Des papouilles. Un vrai monde de bisounours se reflétait dans ces yeux de bête fourbe.

Rune ne sut combien de temps il resta là à se perdre dans les orbes implorants. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas craquer mais… Raaah, ce... ce truc était bien trop désolant pour lui refuser quoique ce soit. Enfin… il savait demander les choses.

Avec un énorme soupir plaintif, il céda. Les lourds livres furent déposés sur une commode qui décorait le corridor et il se baissa pour cueillir l'animal dans ses bras. A nouveau, celui-ci se mit à émettre son bruit agaçant et répétitif de moteur alors qu'il le menait à hauteur de tête.

–« Mocheté, va. », lâcha le spectre avec un air boudeur.

Non mais… Comment lui, serviteur d'Hadès de l'étoile céleste de l'excellente pouvait-il céder devant cette chose ? Ca ressemblait à un gros rat d'ailleurs… Mignon quand même. Ah elle était belle l'armée du Dieu des Enfers tien ! Et, pour sa défense, il n'était surement pas le seul à avoir baisser les armes devant cette créature sinon, celle-ci ne se trouverait pas ici.

–« A qui peux-tu bien appartenir… ? », souffla le Balrog, s'attendant presque à obtenir une réponse.

Presque.

Il ne reçut qu'un coup de langue sur la joue.

Yeurk.

Mais un regard vers la chose effaça sa grimace.

A nouveau, il soupira, serrant la bête dans ses bras alors qu'il reprenait sa marche. Ses mains ne se privaient pas d'offrir des papouilles à sa charge.

–« Essayons de trouver ton maître… »

#

–« Pardon ? Réitère-moi ça je te prie, ma rose… »

–« Tu m'as très bien compris, Minos. », soupira l'interpellé. « J'exige des appartements privés. »

Et, installé dans son riche fauteuil, son vis-à-vis grinça en le suivant du regard :

–« Oh, rien que ça ? Et en quel honneur ? »

Albafica – parce que c'était lui et vous vous en doutiez – croisa les bras sur son torse et ne se laissa pas effrayer par l'attitude de son cher colocataire par défaut d'obligation. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas d'une lueur vicieuse que l'observait le Griffon… enfin presque. C'était limite plus agréable à supporter.

Le Poisson était bien sérieux et il comptait également bien obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

–« Rester travailler dans le camp de mes anciens adversaires est déjà assez humiliant. Donc, j'estime ne pas avoir à supporter cette colocation désastreuse. »

Minos s'enfonça dans son siège. Allons bon, encore et toujours des reproches, aussi indirectes soient-ils. N'avait-il donc que cela à la bouche ?

_Je lui mettrais bien autre chose dans la bouche, moi_, bougonna-t-il intérieurement.

En plus ce dernier osait se pavaner devant lui à peine sorti de la douche. De la douche ! Avec son peignoir humide allant jusqu'aux genoux, ses cheveux dégoulinants sur son tapis et ce torse magnifique et à croquer qui apparaissait entre deux pans mal fermés ! Ce n'était plus un manque d'attention, c'était un véritable appel au viol !

Et monsieur profitait donc d'avoir toute son attention – du moins tout son regard – sur lui pour lui faire ses exigences… ! Ce mec était pire que lui ! Oui monsieur, pire que lui !

Ses doigts se mirent à pianoter impatiemment les bras de son fauteuil, la mine renfrognée.

–« Voyez-vous ça. En quoi notre colocation est-elle désastreuse, princesse ? », l'interrogea-t-il d'un air bougon.

–« Parce que se provoquer à longueur de journée à défaut de pouvoir se foutre sur la gueule te convient ? »

–« Mais tout à fait ! »

L'autre roula des yeux.

–« Eh bien pas moi ! J'ai besoin de solitude, ou plutôt devrais-je dire d'intimité. »

–« Ne me fais pas rire, tu en as de l'intimité ! »

–« Sauf quand tu te permets de me mater sous la douche ! Sans parler du fait qu'on se retrouve à partager le lit… »

–« Ce que tu peux être difficile parfois. »

–« Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais demandé à rester ici. »

Agacé, il se renfrogna et grogna :

–« Eh bien va-t'en alors. Sale thon. »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Piqué au vif, blessé et vexé comme un pou du surnom et de la rembarre, le thon humain – paradoxalement magnifique d'apparence – détourna les talons et commença à s'en aller d'un pas fier et féroce, ses longs cheveux volant derrière lui dans un voile fin et délicat… qui continuait de tremper sa carpette adorée.

La carpette ou le Poisson… ?

Le Poisson ou la carpette… ?

Rapidement, Minos fit son choix. La carpette était bien belle mais, comparée à son thon fétiche, elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Le spectre se leva d'un bon et rattrapa son chevalier, s'apprêtant à lui saisir le poignet avant de se rappeler que celui-ci ne supportait pas le contact – surtout dans ses crises de petite princesse.

–« Attends… ! », s'exclama-t-il finalement afin de s'attirer son attention. « C'est d'accord Albafica. Tu auras tes propres appartements. »

Cela parvint à faire stopper la rose bleutée qui osa jeter un regard suspicieux dans sa direction.

–« …Est-ce vrai ? »

Il se tourna vers lui, attendant une preuve.

–« Je n'ai rien de plus à t'offrir que ma parole d'honneur de juge. », s'empressa de confirmer Minos avec une révérence exagérée. « Mais je peux toujours sceller cette promesse avec baiser si tu le souhaites ma rose… »

L'éclat joueur était de retour dans son regard gris-violacé, mais cela n'effraya pas la rose en question qui se contenta de lui rendre son regard… l'espace d'un instant.

–« Ca ira. », finit-il par lâcher en s'éloignant par réflexe avec une grimace bien trop exagérée pour être réelle.

Il sembla hésiter un instant et lança par-dessus son épaule :

–« Je te fais confiance. »

Oups, c'était sorti presque tout seul… Il regretta en sentant les bras fin mais puissant du juge s'enrouler autour de sa taille et déglutit en sentant son torse se coller à son dos.

–« Ta confiance m'honore… », susurra le Griffon avec une lueur amusée.

–« M-Minos, lâche-moi maintenant… ! »

Et se défit de son étreinte et s'en alla rapidement, laissant là le spectre souriant qui s'en passa une langue sur les lèvres en lui adressant un signe distrait de la main.

A peine referma-t-il la porte qu'il se laissa soupirer contre celle-ci… pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un Rune placide qui l'observait avec une pointe de surprise.

–« Un problème avec le seigneur Minos, Albafica ? »

Ce dernier prit le temps de se redresser et secoua la tête en regardant le lourd battant de bois.

–« Non, pas de problème. », souffla-t-il, la mine pensive. « Disons juste que je suis parvenu à le convaincre de me donner un appartement privé. J'ai bien cru finir ma vie à me battre avec lui sans relâche… »

Un sourcil argenté se haussa galamment. Minos, renoncer à la présence de sa rose ? Il n'y croyait pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche… ou Griffon plutôt. Celui-ci ne renonçait jamais. Pas aussi facilement et rapidement en tout cas.

–« Surprenant... »

Le miaulement qui suivit lui fit seulement prendre conscience de la présence de son chat dans les bras du procureur.

–« Rune ? », s'étonna-t-il à cette vision inhabituelle. « Où avez-vous trouvé… ? »

Suivant son regard, le procureur rougi en subissant une nouvelle léchouille sur la joue et tenta d'éloigner la petite tête sans poil de lui.

–« D-dans les couloirs. Il a commencé par me suivre, et je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser... », bafouilla-t-il, embarrassé, détournant le visage.

Albafica sourit et l'approcha pour venir caresser la tête de l'animal qui mit le moteur en marche.

–« Est-ce le vôtre… ? », demanda Rune.

Il hocha la tête et tendit les bras.

–« Puis-je… ? »

Et le Balrog lui rendit la chose sans plus de cérémonie, regrettant intérieurement cette présence dans ses bras. Tout de même… la mocheté allait lui manquer. Elle n'était pas poilue mais restait très câline.

–« Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité mais… où avez-vous trouvé cette… chose ? »

L'appellation ne vexa même pas le jeune homme. Au contraire, elle sembla même l'amuser alors qu'il se mettait à caresser la peau imberbe d'un air distrait.

–« Cette chose est un Sphinx, de la famille des chats. », lui apprit-il, l'air serein. « J'ai demandé à l'autre idiot derrière de m'en offrir un. »

Double haussement de sourcils.

Bon, il ne relevait même plus le surnom peu valorisant de son supérieur – tout le monde savait que ces deux-là étaient obligés de se chercher mutuellement. Par contre… Minos, offrir un compagnon à pattes ? En plus de l'histoire des appartements privés ? Houlala, il allait finir complètement gâteux à ce rythme-là le fier Griffon des enfers… ! Décidément, au pied de son Poisson, le terrible Minos semblait changé en vicieux serviteur – oui, oui, malgré tout, il restait un vicieux personnage - Albafica pourrait témoigner.

Toutefois, une chose le laissait perplexe. Les chats étaient mignons habituellement. Mais ce truc…

–« Mais… pourquoi avoir choisi un chat sans poils… ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

L'expression de l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna se fit indescriptible, comme s'il hésitait à ne pas lui offrir la bonne réponse.

–« Eh bien… C'est une race très noble de chats dont la particularité est de ne pas avoir de poils - ou presque pas. J'avouerais que c'est aussi bien pour éviter de semer des poils partout… », avoua-t-il finalement presque à contrecoeur jusqu'à ce que le Sphinx se mette à miauler en direction du spectre. « On dirait qu'il vous apprécie. », fit remarquer pensivement la rose bleue.

Prudemment, le Balrog se recula… tout de même difficilement. Dur de résister à l'envie de donner ses caresses à cet animal attachant bien que bizarre. Mais il ne voulait pas effriter une nouvelle fois son naturel impassible devant le jeune homme.

–« Foutaises. Cette mocheté égoïste n'apprécie que les caresses. »

Le mensonge, autant que le surnom le firent rire. Ca faisait du bien d'ailleurs.

–« Mocheté ? », répéta-t-il avec amusement en levant son chat devant ses yeux, l'air presque moqueur. « Ca lui va bien. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il me rappelle l'original… En tout cas, je m'excuse sincèrement du dérangement, Rune. Merci de me l'avoir ramené. »

Même s'il ne comprit pas l'histoire de l'original, Rune ne trouva rien à ajouter. Comment résister à tant de sincérité de la part d'un si beau jeune homme ? A nouveau gêné, il se détourna d'eux pour repartir sans un mot. Tout de même, il comprenait le désir du juge de garder l'ancien chevalier à ses côtés… Il fit juste un petit geste de la main lui échappa pour signifier à ce dernier que ce n'était rien.

Alors qu'il retournait à ses livres abandonnés sur la commode deux couloirs plus loin, il entendit clairement Albafica s'adresser à son Sphinx :

–« Allez, viens donc mon adorable Minos. Allons nous promener sans ton double maléfique. On va laisser le méchant Griffon pervers à ses vices dégoutants. »

Rune s'étouffa.

Minos. L'ex-chevalier avait appelé son animal Minos et il lui faisait des papouilles avec un grand sourire.

Au moins un mystère était éclaircit et il nota intérieurement que, effectivement, l'animal ressemblait plutôt au Griffon, à commencer par ses yeux de fauves gris.

C'était trop pour lui.

Rune reprit sa marche… Et se stoppa deux pas plus loin, pensif cette fois sur la race du félin.

A ce propos, Minos n'était-il pas allergique aux poils de chats… ?

Avec un dernier coup d'œil du bout du corridor, il scruta la silhouette du chevalier et de sa bête sans poils. Le bleuté était en train de déposer un baiser sur la truffe du chat.

Le Balrog eut un petit sourire, soupirant en comprenant le pourquoi du comment. Il secoua la tête. Le Poisson était aussi étrange que le Griffon mais, à sa manière, il trahissait son intérêt pour le juge... Ces deux-là étaient impossibles.

#

–« C'est quoi ça ? »

–« Bah, ton appartement, princesse. », se moqua un Griffon, les bras fièrement croisé et le sourire provoquant.

–« Il n'y a pas de meuble. », fit remarquer le Poisson d'un ton claquant.

Un rire mauvais résonna à ses oreilles. Il grinça des dents, certains de ce qu'il allait entendre pour réponse.

–« Mais voyons, ma rose. Tu m'as bien demandé un appartement, n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu n'as mentionné ton désir d'avoir des meubles, je t'assure… »

Ca aurait été trop beau.

Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose en même temps… Minos n'avait pas la réputation d'abandonner rapidement, au contraire. C'était un grand têtu. Quel idiot ! Et ce crétin de spectre qui se payait ouvertement sa tête en plus avec ses airs mielleux... !

Trop, c'était trop !

Le Poisson s'en alla d'un pas vif, regagnant les appartements de l'autre imbécile qui affichait l'expression la plus fière qu'il avait en le suivant. Il remportait cette bataille, le fourbe… Ce n'était pas pour maintenant les joies de la solitude. Cependant, il se surprit à hésiter l'espace d'une seconde s'il devait en être ravi ou désespéré.

Quant à lui, fier de cette réussite, Minos prit le chat dans ses bras et celui-ci se mit à ronronner de plaisir sous ses gratouilles. Même s'il ignorait le nom de ce gros rat dont il se moquait de toute façon, lui non plus ne pouvait se résoudre à lui refuser des papouilles. C'était trop tentant.

Albafica, qui avait remarqué la scène, en fronça les sourcils et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le sourire victorieux du Griffon se fit dubitatif lorsqu'il entendit le Poisson marmonner :

–« Traitre de Minos. Rune à raison, c'est vraiment une mocheté égoïste… ! Tous les mêmes ! »

Euh… quoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? Tomates ou tartines ? PAF/**


End file.
